When a Heart Breaks, Does it Make a Sound?
by BowandArrow08
Summary: She may be the avatar, master of all four elements… and yet despite that fact, despite the whole balance of the entire world resting upon her shoulders, she is still just a teenage girl.
1. Hearing

Title: When a Heart Breaks, Does it Make a Sound?

Summary: She may be the avatar, master of (hopefully soon to be) all four elements… and yet despite that fact, despite the whole balance of the entire world resting upon her shoulders, she is still just a teenage girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

Well _that _was frighteningly awful.

Korra growled in frustration, fire shooting from her clenched fists to the cold earth below, while her side groaned in protest. She stomped her foot like a child, and figured that Ikki would probably be proud of herself for rubbing off on the much older Avatar. The wound in her side protested once more, as if it was Tenzin scolding both her and Ikki for being so immature. She snarled and pushed the pain aside, upset at her last futile attempt at cumulating even the smallest amount of air. Korra never was one to listen to protest anyway. Many would voucher to that.

Having only been on bed rest for a grand total of one day, Korra encompassed herself into practice immediately. The war was upon them, Amon and his equalists gathering all around the city, there was no time to be lying around in bed. At this point there was nothing left to do but wait, wait until hell itself opened up. But _this_…this was so completely frustrating that she was almost _begging_ for an equalist to jump out of nowhere; to just attack her and give _her a reason _to smash someone's face in; to use the elements that she had already made her own. With a sigh, Korra got back into form, going through the motions once more as she let her mind wander...

She didn't understand. All of the other elements had come so easily to her. It was second nature. She had been trained well, of that there was no doubt, but even before her training had begun she had already been so fluent in the three elements. She loved them all from the very beginning. The cool, calm collected nature of water, the way it flowed, and yet with the flick of her wrist could be turned into something so powerful, so out of control as much as it was in control, and it blew her mind. The enchanting passion of fire that with a single spark could ignite someone's entire being with warmth, and yet so much beauty could barely be contained. Once it's let loose, it will always be loose. Kind of like herself, she supposed. Earth was something entirely different, so controlled, so commanding and authoritative, it simply begged for respect. Something that she wished she had gained from the people of Republic City. But how could one get something that they didn't deserve? She shook her head. It was no time for a pity party.

The sound of the water as it splashed against the shore of Air Temple Island distracted her briefly, and she let her air bending form fall. Out of the five senses, sound was one of the ones that Korra loved the most. It held so much emotion. The sound of the waves against the shore so steady and soft, a comfort in the night, almost as if it could feel her pain. She sat down and relaxed against the shore and let the calming sound of water soothe her. The flow and ebb of the tide making it very easy for her to quickly forget her frustration and realize that as much of a burden as it was to be the avatar, she also couldn't even begin to imagine herself as anything else, as any_one_ else. She could never just have one element, how did the other benders do it? It was something completely foreign to her.

She lit a flame in her hand and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth.

She listened.

The crackling, the subtle pop, the way she could _feel _the sound. A sound so faint, yet so powerful at the same time. An inferno just waiting to be unleashed.

The ground vibrated with someone's footsteps. Korra could feel it. Yes, even the earth had a sound. A rumble of sorts, that can be described by so many words and yet none would do it justice. Soft soil shifting just so subtly that only the best earth benders could sense it. A comforting sound, just like the others… How would she have ever been able to be happy with just one?

"Korra."

A million emotions conveyed in one single word. Another reason sound was so beautiful. It had nothing to do with who spoke it though, no, nothing at all. Maybe if Korra kept telling herself that, she would actually start to believe it...

"Hey there city boy, you up to something?"

"Why do you always think I'm up to something?" Mako looked at her, noticing immediately her posture of favoring one side. "What are you doing out here? You should be resting!"

"No time, Mako. You know that. I can't just sit around and do nothing while Amon trapezes around like he owns the whole place, er, whole city!" Korra was growing exasperated. She had already been on edge, and this was the last person she wanted to deal with at the moment. At first, his protective nature was endearing. When she had returned from being imprisoned by Taarlok, he hadn't left her bedside until the healers had kicked him out, and even then he tried to return. But now… now his concern was like a slap in the face. She didn't want _it, _if she couldn't have _him_. Korra, being an only child, was never good with sharing, she was never good at accepting only pieces of a whole. And perhaps this was a flaw in her character. So she would learn, learn to share… but the time to learn was not now. She didn't want him being protective if there was no clear cut feeling behind it. Mako was her friend, but Bolin was her friend too, and you didn't see him hovering over her every move like a mother goosehen… so what the heck did he want from her? It wasn't fair to her for him to string her along like this. It wasn't fair to Asami, either.

He sighed. So many things could be heard in that sound… sadness, weariness, longing… Korra stopped herself from listening.

"Korra what good will you be to Republic City if you are beaten and bruised before the war even starts?" Mako tried to reason with her.

Too bad Korra was not one for reason, especially from someone who she considered so unreasonable.

"The war has started Mako! Don't you see them preparing? Don't you see Amon infiltrating the city from the inside out? This is my job! I'm the avatar! You gotta _deal with it!_" Huh, _Déjà vu_, Korra thought briefly. Wearily, she heard the howling of the wind, like a cry in the night, a cry for her... yes, even the element she had yet to master has a sound. So many emotions… She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've got to do this. I've got to prepare. I know that in such a short time I won't be able to even begin to master air bending, but I've at least got to try, while there is still time left." And when she opened her eyes again, they were filled with resolve and determination, the ocean itself, and Mako knew he had lost. She turned away from him, then, intent on ignoring him. But he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

And it burned.

Her shoulder burned from where he touched her. It ached in a place so deep that she thought she would fall inside. Fall inside of the dark chasm that was herself. He had taken a part of her, a part she was unaware she had. It was amazing really, it took him to realize that she had it, and almost in the same instant, all it took was him to take it from her. The sound of words reached her, but she wasn't listening. His lips moving, while she refused to open her ears. The capability of sound, to convey so many things at once, so beautiful and powerful, with the ability to build up and tear down. The sense of hearing – it was like an element itself – and for the first time in her life she wished she didn't have it. She wished for nothingness; for silence. She wanted to ignore him. Ignore his words that were meaningless. Ignore the feelings she had for him. He had been the one to hang her out to dry before, hadn't he? So quickly ending their friendship without a second thought, all for the beautiful rich girl with green eyes...green eyes that were merely no longer just a color, but a figurative suspicion of a girlfriend witnessing her boyfriend's actions for another...Why was Korra thinking this way? Why was she thinking of this _at all_? There were so many things that were so much more important. The fate of Republic City, the fate of bending itself! Learning airbending! So, how could she be standing here trying to ignore a boy? He wasn't even worth it, not when he made it perfectly clear that there was nothing to fight for. He had chosen Asami, hadn't he...?This wasn't the Korra she knew. This Korra was weak. What had happened to her…?

"… if you would just let me take care of you…" He continued speaking.

The fire inside her roared.

The air screamed as her fist sliced through it…

… Only to collide with his face.

The earth thundered its displeasure when he fell unceremoniously upon it.

And the water cried from where he splashed onto its bank.

She didn't say a word, she needn't make a sound. The elements had done it for her.

She watched as his expression turned from "WTF?" to completely shocked. And yet she said nothing. No explanation. No apology. Why would she give him one, when he had not given her one? He had taken something from her, and had yet to give it back…

"Wh-Kor-WHAT is YOUR _problem?_"

For a brief second, just hearing him stammer, hear him at a loss for words, made her happy she still had the power to listen. She fought a smirk.

"My problem is you." She put her hand on her hip, in a typical fashion that was just so Korra, and sighed. "I'm the avatar Mako. The bring-balance-to-the-world- _freaking_- AVATAR! And I'm sitting here, getting mad at myself because of _you! _A boy! A jerk! An indecisive, firebending, jerk boy!"

For a brief moment, Korra got distracted by the wind singing, rustling the leaves from the tree above her. Mocking her. Saying, "_we can airbend and you can't". _She sighed again (it seemed like that was all she was doing lately – the only form of airbending she had mastered).

"What? Me? I'm just trying to look out for you! How is that being a jerk?" Mako was, in his mind, justifiably angry. This girl was _crazy_! She had just decked him in the face! For no reason! _Spirits help me_. "You are so _**frustrating!" **_She could hear it plainly in his voice, the frustration. But then there it was. Beneath the anger and frustration. The hurt, the despair, the pain… not from the fist but from the strike…

And Korra wished for nothingness again.

She watched him turn away, watched as he walked away from her, pausing every so often to glance back, but he kept walking. Her fire dying inside and the earth creaking beneath his feet… This is what she wanted. It was for the best. He hadn't chosen her. He was with Asami, even while he was at _her_ beside. She was showing him the boundaries of a friend (after all, that is what he wanted her to be: a _friend_) and the boundaries shouldn't be crossed. He would never forget again, she wouldn't let him, or herself…But as the ocean cried after him, a mournful sound, she felt a crack in her chest, a pounding in her ears, and an ache come over her far more penetrating than Taarlok's bloodbending had ever been, and Korra had to wonder…

When a heart breaks, does it make a sound?

I think there will be a part 2! But I'm not sure….

Reviews are most welcome! Thanks so much!


	2. Sight

A/N: Special shout out to scribe'sdaughter, the joke Bolin uses is mine (obviously, because it's bloody awful – ), but the idea of putting a corny joke into a fanfiction came from that amazing writer. Thank you so much for the idea!

I've decided kind of where I want this story to go. There was much rejoicing!

Takes place after episode 10.

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra.

Chapter 2: Sight.

XxXxXxXx

They had gone into hiding. The underground tunnels of the equalists were perfect for such a purpose, especially since Amon and his forces were no longer under ground, but running a muck outright in Republic City. They would never suspect… The underground sewage system was exactly what the name implied. Korra looked around; it was damp, dark, gloomy, the perfect embodiment of her emotions at the moment. Just the sight of this place left her feeling depressed, which she supposed was alright. It wasn't the best time to be jumping around in happiness anyway.

As the group finally settled down in the middle of the drainage system, if at the darkest point Korra had to wonder, tunnels leading off into all directions, a silence too settled. There was so much that needed to be discussed, so much that needed to be said, and yet no one spoke. The silence was as deafening as it was quiet. An expression on every single face, saying what was left unsaid.

So, naturally, Bolin was the one to try and break it.

"What would you call the Avatar who is also a hotel manager?"

Asami looked up from where she was sitting, a confused frown marring her features, did she really want to know? "Pardon?"

"C'mon guys! Take a guess! What would you call the Avatar who is also a hotel manager?"

There is a moment of silence. But Korra was tired of this silence as well. Not only because it was painful, but because she was not used to being silent for so long. It just wasn't in her nature. She put a finger to her chin in thought… "You know…I have no idea!"

Bolin breaks into a smile, beaming at what he was about to say, "Avatar: The master of all the _Four Seasons!" _

Mako hits his forehead in annoyance accompanied by embarrassment. _Now is not the time Bo - _but then he quickly looks up at the sound of Korra's melodious laughter. It's a sound of mirth, but at the same time there is emptiness to it, a wariness that can't be described… had she finally lost her mind? All her friends can do is just look at her as she is lost in her own fit of amusement… Her eyes were closed, but when they were open for just the briefest of moments they saw exhaustion. And defeat. Mako wondered just how much depth there really was in the eyes of Korra.

Meanwhile…

She laughs. Korra laughs. She laughs at the joke. She laughs until tears stream down her face. She laughs because it's _just so funny_. Because she could never picture herself being a hotel manager, because the equalists have taken over Republic City, because she still hasn't learned airbending but Amon has waged war, because Tenzin and his family left with equalists trailing after them and _Spirits they have to be alright_, because Mako is still with Asami, and Korra can't seem to not feel guilty that she punched him, and there is _nothing _that she can do except sit and be _patient_ while people are _being "cleansed"_, and think about being a hotel manager of not the four elements, but of the four seasons…and it's just _so funny, _and screwed up, and it was _never _supposed to be like this…

…and so she laughs… because that's all she can do… because that is the only option left available to her, and spirits help her if she wasn't going to take it…

"Sheesh Korra, I know I'm funny, but even I didn't laugh _that _hard..." Bolin looks a little uncomfortable and freaked out by Korra's sudden behavior, which is a completely normal reaction given the fact that they are in the middle of war and already Korra couldn't catch her breath simply because of a joke…Bolin's eye twitches, _this doesn't bode well. _

"Um, Korra, are you alright?" Mako goes over to where Korra is still hiccupping and giggling occasionally, and he decides it's the saddest sound he's ever heard. Asami's eyes watch him as he places a hand on her shoulder, because despite the chaos, she's still a girlfriend whose boyfriend she believes has emotionally "cheated" on her. Betrayal briefly flickers across her features but she quickly closes it out. It doesn't matter. No one notices.

Korra's laughter slowly dies down, she eyes Mako through her still damp lashes, and realizes that they haven't been able to speak at all about what happened at the island, the night that she…

Korra coughs and looks away from Mako's slightly bruised cheek, it was glaring at her, basically saying, _look at what __**you **_**did. **She noticed his eyes, the way they were piercing her, and despite how much Korra loved those amber eyes, she hated them too. How can just a glance carry so much behind it? The false concern gave her false hope; it was enough to bring her physical pain. She couldn't stand to see it; she wanted to look away but realized she couldn't…

"I'm fine?" The statement comes out more in the form of a question, and Korra _hates _that she sounds so lost, so she tries again. "I'm **fine**. No need to get your scarf in a bunch tough guy. Thanks Bolin, I needed a good laugh." Korra winks at Bolin, one of her best friends, and realizes that she would be lost without him. If it wasn't for him, she would be stuck alone with just Asami and Mako, the two lovebirds that were currently trying to peck each other's eyes out with figurative knives disguised as words. _Yeah, _she thought, _that's awkward. _Especially when you knew it was somewhat your fault. Korra looked up, realizing Mako was looking at her with a _look, _while Asami was looking at him with another _look _and she wished she couldn't decipher what everyone was saying with their eyes…It was like a satomobile accident, you just couldn't take your eyes off the wreckage…

Korra briefly wished for blindness.

When that didn't come, she lit a flame in her hand, hoping that the beautiful colors would distract her from the grey encircling them, until she realized her shoulder was already on fire (again), not from a literal flame, but from Mako's touch. She shrugged him off. He frowned. Asami smirked.

"Hey, what can I say? When you got it, you got it!" Bolin brushes some invisible lint from his shoulder, glowing with pride at the comment. Not just anyone could make the Avatar laugh! And he'd made up the joke **himself! **Ha! _Score! _He would have to tell Pabu about this later, when they were alone.

"You definitely have something Bolin, but I'm not sure it's what you have in mind…" Korra gently chided him, wanting to lighten the air a bit, wishing that she had airbending so that she could physically just _move _the manmade, stifling humidity away from their little group. _Or, _Korra thought with an inward smirk, _maybe just the man who made it_. Korra outwardly smirked when she envisioned herself creating a large tornado that quite literally gusted Mako away, red scarf billowing in the funnel and all. She briefly wondered if the Avatar was supposed to be this sadistic…_Oh well, _she thought, _we all make mistakes. _

Seeing Korra's smirk, Mako watched her in suspicion. He knew that look. He's seen it so many times before. It only meant she was thinking something she probably shouldn't be. He lifted an eyebrow at her; in turn Korra just shuffled the ground with her toe and started whistling. _Oh yeah, definitely trouble. _

"Hey, I realize you can't take your eyes off of her, but if you could for just a second, I would appreciate it. We need to talk." Asami obviously was done waiting for her boyfriend to notice her existence again, so she just made herself known. Whether he liked it or not, he would be listening to her today.

Mako inwardly groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was not looking forward to this conversation, but it needed to happen. So for once he made the mature decision, and decided it best to resolve this right now. He was always used to pushing things aside until the absolute last minute, which is what kept him and Bolin alive. Not worrying about anything until positively necessary, taking it a day at a time. Each day had it's own badness, so what was the point? Perhaps that is what kept him from discussing his relationship with Asami. He looked at her angry face. Or… maybe he was also partially afraid of her. She was scary when angry, so yeah. That might be it too, although he would never own up to that. But with a sigh he realized he needed to push all that to the back, because none of them could be a 100 percent focused on the battle if they were all too worried about their own drama, and not the drama unfolding outside.

Korra was watching the interaction intently, part of her wanting them to talk, but then another part wishing they wouldn't. What if they made up? She scorched that thought. _No Korra, he doesn't care about you like that remember?_ Obviously the firebender had yet to make up his mind, which in Korra's eyes, ultimately meant that he already had. He was still with Asami, despite how concerned he might seem for the young Avatar. As she watched them walk down another tunnel for privacy, she tore her eyes away, because it hurt too much to even _look _at them. However when she looked down, what she saw was a far worse image: her own reflection. Dark circles, face pale, and her eyes…a picture was worth a thousand words. But they were all rambling and meshing together that she couldn't focus on just one. Sadness, longing, hurt, denial, anger, grief, pain…what had she become? She was the vision of broken. How could this have happened? She had been bloodbent by a psycho yet still managed to hold herself up with pride, cut up and bruised she had never looked so strong. So how could her appearance have changed so drastically over something so menial? She questioned if Aang had ever felt something like this, him hurting over something that wasn't Avatar related, with Master Katara. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that despite being the Avatar, she was also a normal girl; a normal loving-someone-who-can't-love-you-back, teenage girl. She glanced back up at the disappearing figure of her unrequited affections, _hearing _a crack in her chest, and she wondered how in the world she was still alive when it felt like the most important organ in her body had stopped beating.

XxXxXx

Korra looked at the horizon, behind the now abandoned air temple, and she _knew_ she shouldn't be out here. What if the equalists saw? What if they found them? It had only been a day, and the back up wasn't supposed to be here for another two… it would be all her fault if they were found.

And yet…

The sight of the devastated air temple, the sadness in its structures, Korra felt strengthened. This is what she was fighting for.

"Korra?"

Korra stiffened guiltily. "Oh hey, Asami…" She cleared her throat, clearly not expecting anyone.

"You know you shouldn't be out here."

"I know" Korra sighed, looking dejected. Asami noticed her slumped shoulders. Korra looked like she felt. "You're going to make me go inside, aren't you?" Korra pouted, hoping this look would work. It always had before…well. Okay. Maybe not so much. But it was worth a try.

"That look may work on Mako, but it doesn't work on me." Asami's voice had an underlying edge to it. Korra winced, feeling as though a subtle barb was thrown at her, she wished she could say she didn't deserve it. When Asami sat down next to her, she also wished she could say surprise didn't completely overcome her features.

"Don't look at me like that," Asami partially smiled, "You'll make me change my mind…"

They sat in a slightly awkward, yet partially comfortable silence. Korra watched Asami through the corner of her eye. Her and Mako had been talking for a while when Korra had first come out here. An ache started in her stomach, but she tamped it down. She noticed the way Asami held herself, with so much confidence, so much respect for herself. Korra hoped that she might look like that some day. She noticed Asami's eyes right away when they had first met. That was the first thing Korra noticed about people: their eyes. She knew what someone was like just by looking at them, some people you could see into their very soul if you just took the time to look. A sterling green, Asami's had been, with a little bit of mischief mixed in. Korra attributed it to a princess complex, being sheltered for almost your entire life because of your status, being blocked from the rest of the world, so much so that it engrained in you that sense of rebelliousness. Korra personally had always tried to bend the rules to the fullest, having come from a place where she only had a polar bear dog and white lotus sentries to talk to and no way out. Korra wanted to dislike Asami, especially because they liked the same boy and she was just so absolutely _gorgeous _and _perfect _and _everything _Korra wasn't it was sickening, but having similar situations and the same mischievous glint in their eyes, she just couldn't do it. They had a bond, albeit a strained one, but it was still there.

"Mako and I are over." Asami was trying to gauge her reaction, eyes narrowed, seemingly searching for an answer to a question left unasked. And Korra, for once, thought about her answer before she spoke. While she was happy that they had broken up, she felt guilty for thinking that. Further, who had initiated the break up? It was one thing if it was Mako, but if it was Asami… Korra would be nobody's consolation prize. So, looking at her friend with the bright green eyes, Korra truthfully answered her with a question she truly wanted an answer to.

"How are you doing?"

Asami looked surprised, obviously not expecting that answer. But with that question, realizing someone having a genuine interest in her well being, despite it being her once rival, now winner, of Mako's attention, her walls fell.

"I don't – I'm not… I don't _know _Korra! I mean, I just feel like Mako was the only thing I had left of my past life, a life that I really, really miss. And now I have no one. What am I going to do? I thought he was everything… he let me down…" she looked at Korra then, with a face looking years older than it should, "He kissed you, while he was with me. That is unforgivable."

"I'm sorry Asami, it really was an accident."

"Whether or not kissing someone is truly an accident," Asami's briefly narrowed eyes looked at her, Korra pretended not to notice, "is not the issue. The real problem is not who started what, but that it happened, and then he neglected to tell me. That shows that he was intending to hide it. If it weren't for Bolin, would he have ever told me?" Asami seemed to be asking this question more to herself than to Korra. Yet at the same time, Korra was inclined to agree with her.

"All I'm saying Korra, is before you make any decisions, really think about what you are getting into. You're my friend, and I don't want you to get hurt too." Korra looked at Asami, she looked at her eyes, eyes filled with sadness, but also with strength and determination Korra had learned to associate with her, and she knew it really to be a friendly warning. She would be alright, Korra realized. No man was going to keep Asami Sato down, and once again Korra hoped that someday she would be half that strong. Asami got up and left then, giving her five more minutes until she told the boys where she was at, with a wink.

Korra looked off into the water again. Sight, truly _seeing_, was something people took for granted. With a small smile, Korra knew she would never look at Asami Sato the same way ever again.

The smile wavered then, however, when she realized the truth was the same for Mako.

XxXxXx

So what do you think? I'm hoping it wasn't too preachy. This will be Makorra, however, I'm not just going to hand it to the dude! He's gotten off way to easy already!

Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!

Thank you to all of those who have already reviewed! I'm so, so, so thankful.

xArrowx


	3. Taste

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I really, really appreciate all of the nice compliments. I hope this chapter meets all of your expectations! This will take place after the season finale. I didn't want to completely jump ahead, so I included a flashback! At the same time though, I really didn't want to base the entire chapter off of the finale either.

Also, WARNING: made up words ahead. And this chapter really doesn't have much to do with taste…oh well. That sense is weird to talk about anyways!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. And there are some quotes that I found on the internet that are interwoven into my fic, of course changed for my own purposes. But… I disclaim them all the same! Although, the opening haiku is my own!

XxXxXx

Chapter 3 – Taste

A Bruise on Her Cheek

Drop of Blood Welled Near Her Eye

Like A Tear it Falls.

Red.

Such a shocking color.

How could it contain so much feeling, yet not one emotion similar to the next?

It could mean anger, or hatred. Enraged so completely that you can physically see the color. However, it could also mean love, and passion. A single red rose signifying unspoken devotion.

So Korra surmised that it was quite fitting that his scarf was red. Because to tell the truth, he made her feel all of those emotions every time she laid eyes on him.

"_Oh, you're still here?"_

"_You're crazy!"_

"_What's your problem?"_

"_Get over yourself!"_

"…_our friendship is over."_

Korra grimaced. When she first saw Mako, she had thought he was everything. He was strong, protective, vigilant, and blushworthingly attractive; a gentleman in disguise. It wasn't until she was rethinking her relationship with him that she realized just how…ungentlemanlike he really was to her. Perhaps she ignored it, or perhaps she was simply dense (she preferred to call it blissfully unaware). Either way, it left her with a bitter taste in her mouth. As if trying to add fuel to the flame, a memory sprang into her mind…

_She walked beside him in an uncomfortable silence, noticing his small smile (because it was just **so** like him to think the silence was comfortable), remembering all of the hurtful things he had said to her, she wondered if she had ever tasted something so bitter. _

"_Well, it looks like nothing is going on here." Mako looked at her, "Want to head back?" _

_**What a silly question**, she thought,** I would give anything to be away from you right now, fireboy. **_

_She answers "Sure" instead, and not waiting for a reply, started walking back the way they came originally. They had found a nice group of benders and nonbenders hiding out underground. They weren't alone, and it made Korra feel somewhat better, because there was still hope. Still hope that everything would turn out alright again, that the city could go back to the way Aang had intended for it to be. And while she still wanted to knock some heads, the thought of heading back towards their newfound safe-haven was so welcoming that she momentarily forgot her pent up frustrations. _

"_Hey! Wait up!" _

…_Momentarily…_

_Korra sighed as she waited for Mako to catch up with her. When he finally did she raised an eyebrow at the look he was giving her. _

"_Are you…okay? You've seemed a little **off** lately."_

_**You don't say?** "I'm fine." She smiles wide, hoping he'll leave it alone,, because she would hate to have to drop kick him. _

"_Are…we…okay?" _

_**You led me on and firebent my feelings. Are we okay…? Nope. Not at all**. "We're fantastic Mako. Cool your jets. I just have a lot on my mind." She turned away, signaling the end of the conversation._

"_Well you know I'm here, if you ever need to talk…"_

_She was about to laugh, until she realized he was serious. _

"_Yeah, I know," **As if**, "Thanks." The word tasted like poison on her tongue. _

_When they arrived back into the main area, Asami was the first to greet them. Korra was once again reminded that they truly were fortunate to have her on their side. She scowled so pretty, no one would ever suspect she packed an electrocuting punch…Perhaps greet wasn't the proper term…_

"_You two were gone a while." Korra briefly wondered if Asami still had the right to be jealous. _

"_We were doing reconnaissance." Mako seemed peeved at the implication. _

"_Whatever." _

And just like that the memory stopped, because Korra pushed the rest of it away. It had been a few weeks since that day. Her throat dry, she swallowed hoping to get rid of that acrid taste of jealousy that seemed to permanently stand there on her tongue, waiting to lash out at someone, at _him_, for just being so…_him_. Remembering how Mako had looked at Asami, with what could only be described as longing, as he and Korra had left to find Amon. It was enough to make her wonder about the "closure" her and Asami had discussed a while back. Despite the title of boyfriend/girlfriend being absent, Korra suspected Mako still had feelings for the heiress. She desperately hoped that was not true, especially since their declarations at the South Pole. But sometimes, just sometimes, she would catch him looking at Asami; catch the "what if" in his eyes and it made her nauseous. She hoped, prayed even, that his heart was not divided any longer.

But you can't pray a lie.

Korra knew it was too much to hope for, it was too soon. So they had yet to do anything about their now known feelings, despite Mako's wanting to. She was stuck on the proverbial fence, unable to go backwards, but refusing to move forward, either. She wanted to be with him so badly it hurt, actually. But while her heart was telling her one thing, her mind was saying something completely different. She would not share him. She couldn't. She didn't want partial affections, with half-truths of devotion and love, when someone else still held a piece of him. She didn't want red tinged with black. She loved him, of that there was no doubt, but she had grown up since she first came to Republic City. Even Tenzin had told her this. She had learned patience, had hit her lowest point, and was blessed with the ability to airbend. And even though she wanted to take the next step with the firebender, and even while she loved him, she wasn't able to just jump into something head first anymore without thinking of the consequences. The mental battle going on inside her head was between her feelings and her logic…constantly at war they were.

To say the truth, reason and love kept little company together now-a-days.

_Man, I've gotten so depressing! _Korra shuddered at her own thoughts. _I definitely need to lighten up, and stop acting like a whipped polar bear dog puppy._

She stood up from her spot under the gazebo and stretched out her muscles, hearing a satisfying 'pop' and letting out a sigh. It was still early morning, and she was supposed to have been meditating. She smirked, _What Tenzin doesn't know won't hurt him! _Besides, if anyone had walked by, it would have looked as if she was doing just that. None would be the wiser.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know…" She could hear the smile in his voice; see it like he was standing right in front of her.

"Oh really? And how would you know tough guy? I bet you've never meditated once in your life!" Mako raised an eyebrow at the accusation, but the all knowing smirk remained, he wasn't even fazed. _Grr… I hate when he gets so cocky. Like he knows everything about me!_

"I know you too well, _Avatar _Korra, to know that it is positively not within your power to stay still for so long…" His eyes held mischief, Korra had the sudden urge to blow him away, to see just how mischievous he would still be when hanging upside down from a tree. _He thinks he's won. _The battle of wills was an ongoing thing between them. Perhaps a twisted way of flirting? _Oh no, not this time cool guy. _

"Oh, and just how _long_ were you watching me buddy? Can't take your eyes off me?" Crossing her arms, hip stuck out, blue eyes shining with challenge; she looked to all the world the epitome of smug. He faltered.

"Well – I – No! Someone is more overconfident than normal today…" He muttered. _His recovery was_ _**dashing**_, Korra thought, sarcasm weighing heavily on the last word. She smiled again, turning away from him, readying herself for the long day ahead of her. _I win! _Besides, someone had to restore all of the bending that was taken, and since she was the only one who could do it, that meant she _would _be doing it! Not that she really minded. More often than not, she was exhausted afterwards. It was worth it, though. A part of a soul had been lost every time someone's bending had been taken. A part believed to have been gone for good. The relief and utter joy the city had felt upon hearing different was something Korra would never forget. _This _is what being the Avatar felt like. _This _is what she was meant to do, restoring the balance in the world, but also in the individuals who had been left so off-kilter since an important piece of them was vanquished.

"Then I suppose since you _weren't _watching me while I _meditated _you can't really say just how long I was there!" She started to walk away, giving him a backwards wave of the hand, a dismissal. She rejected letting her guard down, not when she still felt so vulnerable. At first she had wanted nothing more than to be with him, but now…now who was the one confused? _Irony sucks…_She frowned at herself. She had always believed that fear belonged to other people. Weaker people. It never touched her, not the _Avatar…_. And then it did. _And when it touches you, _Korra thought,_ you know...that it's always been there all along. _Waiting beneath the surface of everything you loved.

She had never experienced fear before, but then when it finally happened, it had come in waves. As if to make up for all of the years she had without it. Fear of the equalists, fear of Amon and not being able to beat him, fear of never contacting Aang or learning airbending, fear of Mako never returning her feelings, and now that he actually had, fear of what that might do to her… Could she let him in again? After she had already squashed the notion of them ever being together? It was so hard to do! It had taken everything within her to let him go, the only boy she's ever…_anything. _To just try and completely switch gears like a satomobile… she was _scared. _

She shook her head. _Depressing indeed. _

"Hey Korra, wait!" Mako ran in front of her, his scarf flapping in the air as he halted, and smacking her straight in the face.

Red.

Such a shocking color.

She scrunched up her nose and tried to ward off the thoughts that color brought. She wanted to spit out the foul taste it left in her mouth, but thought better of it. _He already thinks I'm insane..._

"Nice face," His amusement apparent, "But I just wanted to say that, what you're doing here – for the city – returning everyone's bending. I think its – you – are pretty amazing…"

_Haven't we had this discussion before? _She blushed remembering how she quite literally jumped him, and averted her eyes, trying to forget the kiss. _Not this time pal! No Avatar smooch for you! _

Luckily, or not so luckily, he thought she was blushing about the compliment. He quickly tried to make sure his words reached her.

"It's true! I'm not just saying this because, you know, I, uh," She was briefly relieved that he was as nervous as she, "you know….becauseIloveyou. But because really, it takes a lot of strength to do what you have been doing, and I know it might sound weird coming from me, but you're going to make a great Avatar and I just wanted to let you know that."

_Huh, _Korra considered, _did he even breathe throughout that whole spiel? _He was looking at her expectantly, and she realized that she should probably say something. While things were still messed up between them, at least for her, she was aware of how much it had probably taken for him to say that. She smiled the first genuine smile she had all day.

"Thank you Mako. I really appreciate it." In her voice was relief, and happiness, but even more so, there was despair, and sadness, and a _longing, _a begging, _Please Mako, give me something, _anything, _to make me think that I'm the one you want. The only one you love. _She needed reassurance. "Anything else?" Her words spoke volumes, the look on her face easily readable…

…Too bad he was illiterate.

"Well, not really. I don't want to make you later than you already are." He smiled, thinking he was doing her a favor. _When we have more time, I'll tell you what I've been meaning to tell you for so long…besides the "I love you" part_. It seemed like forever ago they had left the South Pole to come back to Republic City. Korra, of course, had wanted to stay longer. She missed her family and Master Katara. And Mako would have stayed as well, anywhere she was is where he wanted to be. But Korra made a mature decision and realized the people of Republic City had suffered enough. He was so proud of her. They needed their Avatar, and even with Amon gone, the feelings for equality had stayed behind with his followers. It was time for the city to heal, and Korra was the cure. But it seemed as though they had left their feelings behind in the South Pole as well. Korra refused to become his girlfriend, refused to show any notion of wanting anything beyond friendship…she had told him she loved him. Was that just in the heat of the moment? Did going into the Avatar state cloud her judgement and she now regretted it? Was it a fluke?

Mako growled under his breath, noticing that while he was lost in his thoughts Korra had successfully walked away. _She is so __**frustrating! **_

He sighed, deciding to go looking for Bolin, his brother would make him feel better. …_Girls… _Mako sighed again.

It was going to be a long day.

XxXxXx

_I do NOT know how much more of this I'm going to be able to take. _Korra glanced down at the current bender-now-revived bowing down to her, _what was his name again?_

"… oh – thank you, thank you! So much Avatar Korra! You have no idea just _how _grateful I am to— " _Oh my goodness, _Korra strategically averted her gaze, just so she could role her eyes. But then she caught Tenzin's firm look, who had noticed the eye rolling, and grinned sheepishly. _Oops. _

"It's ok. Really!" _Please shut up! _"I'm only doing what should be done. I'm glad I was able to restore your bending. Go…have fun with it now…" _Well, that was lame. 'Go have fun with it now'_… _I think that's enough for one day_. Korra nodded to Tenzin, who acknowledged what she was implying.

_I'm glad at least **someone **knows what I'm trying to say, without having to say it._

He made the formal announcement to the council who were required to be in attendance during "the restoration" (as some so lovingly called it) that Korra would need some time to rest before she continued restoring the peoples' bending. The restoration would commence tomorrow morning once more, and the last bender was shown out of city hall, yelling "thank you's" and "you are my hero" to Korra even as the doors shut behind him. She rubbed her forehead. She really didn't deserve the praise. She was doing what she was supposed to, as the Avatar. Why couldn't people see that?

"You have done well Korra. I am so proud of you. Go back to the temple, I will follow shortly after. You have earned a good night's rest." Seeing she still hadn't perked up, Tenzin tried another tactic, "And I'm sure Pema will make you your favorite food for dinner if you just ask her." He smiled knowingly at her, for how tiny Korra was, nothing, _nothing _would ever get between her and her food.

"Woo hoo! Thanks Tenzin!" And with that, she was a whirlwind out the door.

Tenzin raised an eyebrow, before he had met Korra, he would have never thought that "whirlwinding" was possible without using airbending. He chuckled to himself, she was just that way. He continued to smile as he made his way to the council chambers, he himself not being able to wait until he could go home either.

XxXxXx

Korra heaved a sigh of relief as she waded onto the shore of Air Temple Island. She looked behind her and sure enough, the ferry was a good distance away. She smirked in triumph. _I knew if I raced that thing I would win! _Smiling at her current victory, she waterbent herself dry, proceeding to march off in search of Pema and the wonderful blessing of food she would be bringing. Her stomach growled in agreement, and Korra laughed out loud at the ridiculous thought while patting her complaining tummy.

"Hold your zebrahorses, we'll be getting food in a minute!"

"Talking to yourself, _uh-vatar?" _

Korra spun around in the defensive, flames igniting her hands. Tahno stepped out from the shadows, a smirk adorning his pale features, hair in his eyes. He was pleased with himself that he had caught her off guard. Korra snorted, _Arrogant jerk. _She let the flames die as quickly as they were ignited and crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow. She was not amused.

"And just what are you doing here Tahno?" Despite their last meeting, which had been surprisingly amicable, she still didn't trust the cheating wolfweasle. He feigned hurt.

"Why uh-vatar Korra, I'm hurt that you don't trust me. Can't I just come by to visit an old _friend?_"

"You? Uh, no." She wasn't buying it. He smiled, something that didn't really look good on him. Korra inadvertently shivered. This guy gave her a nasty case of the creeps.

"Alright, alright. Maybe that's not true. But seriously, I've come to extend a thank you." Now _that _caught her off guard. He sounded so sincere. So…unlike himself.

"For…what exactly?" Despite knowing something else was going on here, she was curious.

"For getting Amon for me. You did say you would, after all. I respect those that keep their promises." He smiled that smile again, and then Korra realized he wasn't just there to thank her. She smiled back a knowing smile, wondering just how far he would go to get what he came for.

"You've come to ask for your bending back." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. If she was in his place, she would be doing the same thing. _Thank the spirits I'm not_. She knew what it felt like to not be able to bend water anymore, the empty place you didn't know something was filling until it was taken... She flicked her wrist and made the ocean around her ripple, just to calm herself down and show herself that she still _could. _It did not go unnoticed by Tahno, but for once, he let it slide.

"I don't ask for anything uh-vatar. But, since you've been giving everyone else back their bending, it would seem a little prejudicial on your part if you didn't give mine back to me…" He had her there. And he knew it too. That gleam in his eye. Oh yes, the old Tahno was back. Korra wasn't quite sure if she should be relieved or not. "I mean, how bad would it look for you if you didn't restore the bending of one of your former rivals, whom _beat you_, might I add. Why, the uh-vatar might just seem like a sore loser…" Definitely: Not. Relieved. The felt the little bit of sympathy she had for him get squashed.

"You only won because you cheated. And anyone with a brain and two eyes could see that!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Korra. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to lose with dignity?"

Korra's eyes narrowed. What a smug, pompous… hmph. At this point, she didn't particularly care what everyone would think if she didn't restore his bending, he was treading on dangerous ground.

_I'll teach that jerk! Who does he think he's dealing with? He can't just push me around._

"I can lose with dignity, but obviously you weren't taught how to win with it. I'll restore your bending, because that's what a good AV–atar does, but perhaps I'll let you wait a little while longer. You need a time out." Korra turned on her heel to leave, knowing that she was his only hope to ever bend again, so eventually he would have to make this up to her. If he was going to act like a child, then who else was there but her to treat him like one? _Meelo behaves better than this. _

A hand grabbed hers, and before she could react, she _reacted_.

From the ground Tahno starred up at her, his eye twitching while his hand rubbed his quickly bruising chin. _Girl can pack a punch_. He snarled, "You would fight a non-bender with bending? What a coward."

Korra let the water encircling her fist slosh at her feet. He was goading her, she knew it, and she knew that he knew that she knew it. Korra shook her head, _Woah, almost confused myself there for a minute. _But then she looked back down and smiled. Very subtly Tahno scooted back, eyeing that smile wearily.

"Nope. You're right. I wouldn't." And then all of a sudden, she was standing above him, with a finger on his forehead, and a beautiful blue like nothing he had ever seen shown from her eyes. _Woah… she's…_ Power was attractive to Tahno, and he'd be lying if he said the Avatar wasn't pleasing to the eyes. He felt his whole body tingle, a sensation racing up his spine and encasing his whole being.

It clicked.

Something he never knew was there but always existed, something never truly gone but hiding under the surface. And then he could _feel_. He could feel the water surrounding the island, the sweat on his brow, the moisture in the air. He was free… he could taste the bitter salt of the shore and realized nothing had ever tasted so good to him. He looked up at the goddess in front of him, the one who restored his bending, and he was just _so thankful_, with eyes still glowing, hair waving wildly in the breeze, he briefly wondered how her skin tasted. Would it taste better than the ocean? Tahno shrugged. _Only one way to find out…_ What he wanted, he got. That's just how it was. And right now, he wanted the Avatar.

Korra's eyes dimmed, going from glowing blue to their natural cerulean color. She blinked a couple times, coming back to herself. For a second, just a split second, forgetting where she was. _I'll never get used to that…_

A second is always all it takes…

Lips were on hers in an instant, and for a flittering moment, she thought it was Mako. She leaned into him, and kissed him back, so _tired of her mind_, and her thoughts and her heart. _So exhausted _of the games and the tip toeing and if he would just _tell her _what he was feeling darn it! Everything would be so much easier if he just _let her know _it was _her _that he wanted, and not an ex-girlfriend_! _Didn't he know? Didn't he know she ached in places so deep? Didn't he know she loved him, and always would? The firebender who gave everything for his brother, who grew up in a cruel world and yet still had compassion. The one with the amber eyes and cool visage, who never gave anything away. How did he _do that_? Didn't he know, he was everything she wanted to be…? A tear slipped down her face.

Despite what she knew, despite what she felt, despite her _always there _confusion…he held her heart, every shattered piece of it. And she kissed him harder.

But then behind her eyelids a brightness glowed, and she opened them. Something flickered out of the corner of her eye…hot, enraged, engulfing… she broke apart from the embrace, landing very ungracefully on the ground a few feet away, barely dodging the flames that were aimed for Tahno.

_Wait… Tahno? _Her memories caught up to her mind, she had been so lost in Mako.. no in _**Tahno**_**…**Oh _holy _mother _of… _

"_Mako!" _Korra screamed his name, but the firebender continued to run at Tahno, while Tahno barely dodged the onslaught of pure _hatred _coming his way. He could feel it. Raw, unadultered, flames of wrath. Mako punched out at the man with black as night hair, skin pale as Yue herself, the man he saw _kissing… _Mako saw red.

Red.

Such a shocking color.

Tahno ducked and threw a water whip right back at the man who chose to assault him, _loving _how good it felt to have that feeling of control once more. The firebender dropped to the ground and purposefully landed on his back so that the whip would go over him. After the whip had passed, Mako raised his arms and bolted himself up, flames kicking from his feet in retaliation for, well, _everything. _

He _hated _Tahno, the things he had done… injuring his team at the tournament, cheating for the championship and actually winning… all of the trouble he had caused, and now, _this? _Kissing his, well, _everything? _He _hated _him. He went after him once more.

Korra just looked on, utterly stunned at what had just transpired. Kissing Mako hadn't happened. She had kissed _Tahno. _After restoring his bending! She wiped her mouth with her arm to get his disgusting taste out of her mouth. How could she be so stupid! And Mako… he must've seen…what he must think…_Well played, Korra. _So lost in her thoughts, she never noticed the water whip coming towards her, didn't really fathom that it had missed Mako, and now went left untamed. She stared in awe at the beautiful dance of fire and water before her, complete opposites. Such a contrast and a compliment. She needed to stop this, but how? She had caused it, hadn't she? Would she only make it worse if she tried?

The water whip made contact, a dead on hit. Couldn't have been better if it was aimed. She fell backwards, crying out, making contact with the ground once more as one last thought reached her before the black seeped in…_What did I do? _

A Bruise on Her Cheek

Drop of Blood Welled Near Her Eye

Like A Tear it Falls.

XxXxXx

I hope you liked it! Like I said before, not much of one of the five sense in this chapter! Apologies! I guess this fic will be _loosely _based upon the five senses. Haha!

Please review

Sorry for such a long wait! I will try my hardest to not let it happen again!

xArrowx


End file.
